super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Ratigan (SSDB)
Professor Padraic Ratigan II is an anthropomorphic Rat criminal and the main antagonist of Disney's The Great Mouse Detective. Character Description Professor Padraic Ratigan II is Basil of Baker Street's arch-nemesis. Ratigan is a crime lord rat who doesn't like to be called one either, preferring the term mouse. In the film, he plotted to overthrow Queen Moustoria and become supreme ruler of Mousingham. He also wanted to kill Basil so he didn't interfere more with his plans. Despite his plan being smooth, he was foiled by Basil of Baker Street and was physically fought atop Big Ben. Here he showed his true side, a beast who kept clawing at Basil back and forth. Despite his immense strength, he eventually fell down to his death. In Super Smash Disney Brothers Ratigan appears as a playable villain character in SSDB. Ratigan is a powerful character with lots of agility on his side. He can also jump high despite being quite obese in a way. His Neutral Special is to chuck a bottle of champagne forward. His Side-Special is to do a leap forward. His Up Special is to have Fidget assist him by flying. His Down Special is to smash the ground making a shockwave champagne come out of the ground. In this game, Ratigan is in his normal non-beast appearance. His in-game description here: PROFESSOR RATIGAN "Basil of Baker Street's archenemy and the main antagonist of The Great Mouse Detective! Ratigan may look comedic but underneath all that refinery and clothes, is a beast waiting to come out!" Attributes Ratigan is powerful and has a good agility. He can jump high too. Some of his attacks contain champagne in them which will turn the enemy drowsy if it's touched. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Ratigan punches one time and finishes with a kick. *Forward Tilt: Ratigan does a small tail whip. *Up Tilt: Ratigan punches the air. *Down Tilt: Ratigan pounds forward with his two hands. *Dash Attack: Ratigan rolls forward. *Forward Smash: Ratigan whacks forward with a champagne bottle. Which breaks if touched by an enemy. *Up Smash: Ratigan claps his hands upwards. Releasing champagne. *Down Smash: Ratigan breakdances on the floor. *Neutral Air: Ratigan does numerous swipes in the air. *Forward Air: Ratigan pounds his two hands forward. *Back Air: Ratigan whips his tail. *Up Air: Ratigan claps upwards. *Down Air: Ratigan does a belly flop. *Pummel: Ratigan punches the opponent. *Forward Throw: Ratigan smashes a champagne bottle in the foe's face. *Back Throw: Ratigan vanishes and reappears in front of the opponent. He proceeds to bash the victim. *Up Throw: Ratigan uppercuts the opponent. *Down Throw: Ratigan belly slams on the opponent. *Floor (front): Ratigan claws forward and kicks backwards. *Floor (back): Ratigan whips his tail. *Floor (trip): Ratigan does a minor punch forward. *Edge (<100%): Ratigan quickly rolls forward once he climbs up to the stage. *Edge (100%+): Ratigan climbs to the stage and swipes his hand forward. *Neutral-Special: Ratigan chucks a champagne bottle forward. Once the bottle touches an opponent, the victim turns "drunk". While drunk, one will have a tired look on the face and move slowly while having different commands for attacks. *Side-Special: Ratigan leaps forward. If he hits an opponent, you'll start clawing his face numerous times until then being released. *Up-Special: Fidget the Bat appears and helps Ratigan fly up. Due to his stature, Fidget cannot carry Ratigan for long. *Down-Special: Ratigan smashes the ground, creating a purple champagne shockwave. *Final Smash: Beast Mode: Ratigan's clothes get ripped and destroyed and Ratigan turns into a beast. As a beast, Ratigan is much more powerful and can create shockwaves by just landing on the ground. Taunts *Up: Ratigan claps his hands in a villainous manner. *Side: Ratigan drinks from a champagne bottle. *Down: Ratigan rings a bell. Despite this is how he calls Felicia, no one responds and he up just stands there and gets frustrated. On-Screen Appearance A shadowy portal opens and Ratigan exits out of it. Cheer *Male Voices: Ratigan! Ratigan! Ratigan! Ratigan! Victory Theme A dark tune mixed with thunderclaps and lightning. Victory Poses *Ratigan starts cackling at the sky. *Ratigan celebrates by smashing a bottle of champagne. *Ratigan hides his face with his cape. Event Matches *Event 9: Showdown at 9:00!: As Bolt, defeat Ratigan in the stage Big Ben. *Event 30: Masterminds: Defeat Disney's greatest villains. Role in Adventure Mode Ratigan is one of Adventure Mode's main antagonists. He acts almost exactly like his movie counterpart and is shown to be good friends with Captain Hook. Quotes from Adventure Mode "Oh I'm very sorry for bursting like that. At least I'm not that nasty old bloke with blue hair." Ratigan talking to a hero. "You know that Basil guy right? The one who dropped me off of Big Ben? Yeah I don't like him one bit but I must maintain my formal aptitude." Ratigan talking about Basil of Baker Street. "I never said I was evil. I mentioned I AM evil you silly excuse for an eel." Ratigan talking to Flotsam & Jetsam. Costumes *Professor Ratigan: Ratigan's normal appearance. *Steaming Ratigan: Ratigan in a red appearance made to look like he's mad. *Blue Ratigan: Ratigan in a blue appearance. *Green Ratigan: Ratigan in a green appearance. *Yellow Ratigan: Ratigan in a yellow appearance. Trivia *Ratigan was added very early in development to the game according to Nintendo. Category:Super Smash Disney Brothers Category:SSDB Villains Category:SSDB Characters Category:MoleFreak23